


Colbat blue

by NepNomerz



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepNomerz/pseuds/NepNomerz
Summary: Zach corrupts another of aviva's inventions and it ends up harming her, now Martin's got a city to burn.
Relationships: Zach varmitech/Martin kratt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The incident

Aviva huffed as she finished up a invention, wiping her forehead with her arm. She stood up and examined her invention, looking at it from left and right, up and down. She nodded and placed the invention on a stand so she could get some sleep for the night. As she walked away from the invention, a tiny little zachbot flew to it carefully and drilled a hole into its back. The zachbot flew into the hole and made its way to the core, drilling into that and hooking it up to zachs remote control, detaching it from aviva's. Once it was hooked up, Zach immediately took control and made it go into the main part of the Tortuga. Once he spotted Aviva he pressed a button, which made a arm extend from the machine and hit Aviva hard enough she slammed into a wall. Zach let out a laugh back where he was, not knowing the damage he had done.

Martin and Chris came out of their room and saw Aviva, clutching her arm and groaning. Martin looked over to the machine and immediately jumped at it, tearing it down and disposing of the invention. Chris, on the other hand, was trying to help Aviva when he noticed that her arm was bent the wrong way. He gasped and went to wake everyone up but noticed that Martin had gone missing... Odd. But Martin was busy following the mini zachbot back to Zach's house, making sure to sneak in through Zach's bedroom window and waiting under the bed. After awhile, Zach finally entered his room and got undressed. As he was searching for something clean to wear for the night, Martin jumped out and pinned Zach to the wall. Martin also covered Zach's mouth with tape and threw him onto the bed, seeing something he'd never expected to see on a guy. 

Zach immediately tried to get the tape of but Martin grabbed Zach's arms and taped his wrists together before grabbing Zach's legs and lifting them to his shoulders. Zach was panting, muffling through the tape, trying to speak. Martin tapped Zach's ankles together, too, and positioned Zach so that he was sitting up with his legs in the air. Zach let out a whimper as Martin undressed and got close to him, lining up his dick to Zach's formerly secret vagina. Zach started to struggle against the tape, muffling as loudly as he could, But it did nothing. Martin leaned in close so that he was next to zachs ear and whispered. 'i will rape you, and if you tell a soul, I'll make sure you'll never see anything ever again' Zach tensed up as Martin said those words, his breathing picking up as his mind settled into panic. 

Martin pulled his head back and began pushing the tip of his dick into Zach's vagina, listening as Zach's muffles Became more desperate. Martin pushed his dick in deeper until he knew that his entire length was inside Zach, or as deep as it could go. Martin began thrusting, enjoying the noises Zach made as he was forced into submission. Martin also enjoyed the noises of their skin touching every time he thrusted, but it wasn't long until he realized that Zach was about to cum, panting and breathing heavily, tears forming and falling off his face. Martin stopped for a moment to tease Zach in his current position. But before Zach could truly calm his senses, Martin continued, picking up his pace and thrusting deeply into Zach. 

Martin could feel himself about to cum, and he knew he wasn't just gonna give Zach nightmares, he wanted to give zach something more. Martin quickly undid the tape around Zach's legs and arms, making sure to go slow with his thrusts before ripping off the tape from Zach's mouth and going back to his former speed. Zach could only let out moans and broken words as Martin fucked him, trying to move and get away from him before it was too late. But before Zach could more his weak arms, Martin pulled him closer, pressing his dick deeply into Zach's vagina and letting cum fill the canal. Martin let out a moan and bit his lip as Zach panted, barely able to keep his head up. But, to no surprise, Zach instantly fainted in Martin's arms. Martin pulled his dick out and put out a bit of a vagina plug to keep the cum in. After he inserted the plug, he tucked Zach in and left.


	2. Now or never

Zach was walking around in circles, going back and forth as he watched a timer. It had been three months since the incident and he had noticed that his belly was slightly increasing. Zach finally heard the timer went off and went inside of the bathroom, taking a look at the pregnancy test. He looked at the lines and gasped, covering his mouth and slowly falling to his knees. It couldn't be true, it had to be a lie, there was no way in hell he was pregnant with Martin's child. Zach started crying into his free hand while he put his other hand, which was clenching the pregnancy stick, onto the floor. He wished there was a way to defend himself back then, he really wished that he could've defended himself better against Martin. After a emotional episode, he stood up and decided to grow some balls. He wasn't just gonna let Martin do this to him and not get punished. Zach left the bathroom and gathered some footage of the night Martin took advantage of him. 

For once in his life he wanted nothing more than justice, he wanted Martin to disappear. Zach compiled that moment and transfered the video to his phone, getting his zachbots ready to expose Martin. After this Martin probably will never be seen ever again, and that's what zach was hoping for. Zach ran into his jet, along with alot of zachbots, going to the Tortuga, ready for anything, anything at all. When his jet finally reached the Tortuga, he got out of his jet with his holographic monitor ready to project. He carefully made his was out of the jet once both flying objects were on the ground, and clenched his fist. He watched as the team came out before him. There was jimmy, koki, Aviva, Chris.... And Martin. 

Zach huffed and gave Martin a glare before looking at Aviva. "You shouldn't be that close to martin, y'know?" Zach said as he examined the line. "Why, Because he told you off for breaking my arm?" Aviva asked, gesturing to her arm, which was still in a cast. "No, because he did something worse." Zach stated as he got his pod out, projecting a hologram of the live feed camera installed in his room from that night. As the line watched, their faces went from defense and battle-ready to horrified and absolutely shocked. Aviva, Jimmie, koki and Chris had no idea this happened, but Martin had no idea he was being recorded. After the hologram, Zach got out a pregnancy test and threw it towards Aviva, who caught it and examined it. Aviva's face turned pail as she dropped the stick and looked at Zach. "I... We had no idea-i-" "just get him in jail- NOW!"


	3. Clocks ticking

Zach sat down on a pile of clothes and looked online for something he should do. He wanted to have the baby but give birth to it? That would be very complicated for him. He was scared of the pain he'll have to go through, but he was already at month 6. He held himself and laid down, looking at his belly, placing his hand on it. He felt some movement but he decided to ignore it. "What should I do? Would it even be any better if Martin wasn't in jail?" Zach felt a tap on his knee and looked up. Jimmy was there, holding a plate with some pizza and turkey. "Aviva said you might be hungry, so I got you something." 

Zach smiled and sat up, taking the plate and nodding. "Thank you." Silence dawned as Zach ate his dinner quietly, it wasn't his preferred meal but where else could he go? If the villains knew, who would he be to them? Nothing but a weakling in their eyes...


End file.
